Fun Facts!
by yeehaw i'm kinda inactive
Summary: These are fun facts that I got from scavenging around the internet! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Emberflame, and this is my Fun Fact Book! Please read on for facts on your favourite Warriors and Clans!**

1) Leopardstar died of diabetes

2) Yellowfang's dead she-kits were named Hopekit and Wishkit in StarClan

3) If it was not for SkyClan, the clans wouldn't exist

4) If Crowfeather had not picked out his name, Tallstar would have named him Crowclaw

5) Brightspirit, Braveheart and Shiningheart are from SkyClan

6)Hollyleaf was confirmed to love Fallen Leaves

7) Millie has the ability to talk to dogs

8) So far, Mistystar is the oldest cat in the clans, followed by Graystripe

9) Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf have WindClan, ThunderClan and SkyClan blood

10)Feathertail and Stormfur have WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan blood

 **Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this . Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks a lot to Stormshadow3, Ferntail , Bluebelltail and Venomheart the Dreamer for reviewing!**

 **Ferrntail- Silverstream's Mother Willowbreeze was half WindClan.(It comes in Crookedstar's promise):-)**

 **Bluebelltail-Wow! I never knew that! Thanks!**

 **Stormshadow3-1)yup!**

 **2)Actually,StarClan is the one at blame. XD**

 **3)SAME!**

 **4)I randomly typed 'Warriors Facts', and got some, for others, I went to a site called Silverpelt**

 **Without further ado, let's go!**

1)Cloudtail's father is Oliver, another kittypet.

2)Brightheart loved Swiftpaw.

3)Cloudtail would go on to hunt in StarClan after his death, though he doesn't believe in it.

4)Goosefeather was made an apprentice when he was only 3 to 4 moons old.

5)Yellowfang is the only cat with a Super edition that did not lose one or both of her parents in it.

6) Every time Bluestar crossed a thunderpath, she was reminded of Snowfur.

7)Graystripe prefers Feathertail to Stormfur as she looks like Silverstream

8)At first, Firestar was planned to be a she-cat(!)

9)HarperCollins (the publisher for Warriors)asked Victoria Holmes to give Firestar's housefolk a new kittypet so that they wouldn't be sad.

10)Whitestorm is the only ThunderClan cat to die from the battle with BloodClan.

 **:) enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Thanks a lot to LittleGrayOwl , Mothstar of Cloudclan. buttermilk latte, INFJed and Azureflower for reviewing!**

 **LittleGrayOwl-*facepalms* sheesh! I totally forgot about those! Sorry!;)**

 **Mothstar of Coudclan- thanks a bunch for pointing that out! Btw, I love your fanfic Flat. You should continue it!**

 **buttermilk latte- :D**

 **Azureflower- Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **And without further ado, here are the facts !**

1\. Crowfeather named Breezepelt after the feeling of Leafpool beside him when they ran away.

2\. The Erin's confirmed that Firstar had no feelings for Cinderpelt.

3\. Tigerstar is the strongest cat in the series. Lionblaze's powers don't count.

4\. Hollyleaf is scared of thunderstorms. Guess why?(clue-Ashfur)

5\. Tigerstar's greatest fear is physical weakness.

6\. Bramblestar's warrior name was chosen in honor of Tigerstar(for some reason!)

7\. Leopardstar is a 'drypaw' which in RiverClan means a cat who hates to swim

8\. Graystripe and Darkstripe are half-brothers.

9\. Patchpelt mated with his sister, Willowpelt, to give Graystripe.(ewww)

10.There are 6 different cats with the name Whitepaw. They are: White-eye(One-eye), Whitestorm, Whitewing, Whitetail, Whitefang and Whiteclaw.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review xD! Thanks a lot for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks a lot to Cobrastar , WarriorsAce55, Azureflower, Emberfur28 and KatieK101 for reviewing!**

 **Cobrastar- Yeah! Hollyleaf is rescued by Fallen Leaves in her novella!**

 **Azureflower- Ooh! That's a great idea ! I've added an extra one for you xD**

 **WarriorsAce55- :D thanks!**

 **Emberfur28- thanksabunchforreviewing! *wonders how you are going to read that***

 **KatieK101- I actually read some fact that confirmed it. Btw, I'm a huge fan of Dawn Frost! (Just sayin' xD)**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

1\. Four deputies of RiverClan have come form the same family tree: Crookedstar, Oakheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot. Incidentally, two members of that family were deputies in ThunderClan as well: Bluestar and Whitestorm.

2\. Bluestar and Firestar both had prophecies about them involving fire and saving ThunderClan.

3\. Pinestar was older than Leopardfoot and both of her parents.

was originally going to be called Moonstone, then Moonstar.

5\. The original reason Tigerstar hated Firestar was because he reminded him of Pinestar.

6\. Dappletail lived longer than Bluestar even though Dappletail was older and did not have nine lives.

7\. Spottedleaf was killed so Fireheart wouldn't have to choose between her and Sandstorm.

8\. In the first books of the Original Arc, "queen" seems to mean any she-cat(even female elders are named queens such as One-eye and Dappletail), not just a nursing cat.

9\. Brightheart will lose her scars in StarClan

10\. Icecloud has 57 cousins (!)

11\. In the end, Berrynose loved Poppyfrost more than Honeyfern.

 **Thanks for reading! Please try to review(and feel free to pm 'hi!' to me!) Bye! :D**


End file.
